bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE DEATH AND THE STRAWBERRY (Volume 1)
|print usa = June 1, 2004 August 5, 2008 (Collector's Edition) |digital us = June 17, 2011 |isbn us = 1-59116-441-9 |chapters = 001. Death & Strawberry 002. Starter 003. Headhittin' 004. WHY DO YOU EAT IT? 005. Binda•blinda 006. microcrack. 007. The Pink Cheeked Parakeet |viz = 001. Strawberry & the Soul Reapers 002. Starter 003. Head-Hittin' 004. Why do You Eat It? 005. BINDA BLINDA 006. Microcrack. 007. The Pink Cheeked Parakeet }} For the 74th volume of the same name, see THE DEATH AND THE STRAWBERRY (Volume 74). THE DEATH AND THE STRAWBERRY is the first volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki has always been able to see ghosts, but this ability doesn't change his life nearly as much as his close encounter with Rukia Kuchiki, a Shinigami and member of the mysterious Soul Society. While fighting a Hollow, an evil spirit that preys on humans who display psychic energy, Rukia attempts to lend Ichigo some of her powers so that he can save his family, but much to her surprise, Ichigo absorbs every last drop of her energy. Now a full-fledged Shinigami himself, Ichigo quickly learns that the world he inhabits is one full of dangerous spirits and, along with Rukia - who is slowly regaining her powers - it's Ichigo's job to protect the innocent from Hollows and help the spirits themselves find peace. Chapters 001. Death & Strawberry Ichigo Kurosaki is a teenager who can see ghosts, but lives an otherwise normal life. However, when he encounters the Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki and is attacked by a Hollow, his life changes forever. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Rukia Kuchiki #Yama-Bro #Ichigo Kurosaki #Toshi-Bro #Mit-Bro #Dead Girl #Isshin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Glasses-Wearing Ghost #Masaki Kurosaki #Fishbone D Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 1: The Day I Became a Shinigami 002. Starter Upon learning that Rukia Kuchiki has lost her Shinigami powers, Ichigo Kurosaki comes to terms with taking over her duties of saving Souls and purifying Hollows. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Karin Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Mizuiro Kojima #5 Year Old Ghost Boy #Hexapodus #Fishbone D (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 2: The Shinigami's Work 003. Headhittin' As Ichigo Kurosaki begins training with Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue is involved in a strange accident. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Orihime Inoue #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Acidwire #Tatsuki Arisawa #Enraku Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 2: The Shinigami's Work 004. WHY DO YOU EAT IT? Acidwire attacks Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Enraku #Acidwire Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 2: The Shinigami's Work *Episode 3: The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish 005. Binda•blinda As Ichigo Kurosaki fights Acidwire, the latter reveals his identity to Orihime Inoue. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Acidwire #Tatsuki Arisawa #Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 3: The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish 006. microcrack. Acidwire realizes the error of his actions after Orihime Inoue apologizes to him. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Acidwire #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Rukia Kuchiki #Sora Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Ryō Kunieda‎ #Michiru Ogawa‎ #Mahana Natsui #Chizuru Honshō Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 3: The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish 007. The Pink Cheeked Parakeet Yasutora Sado comes into possession of a strange talking parakeet and begins to experience paranormal events. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) #Harutoki Ide #Gitano Shigeo #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Mizuiro Kojima #Keigo Asano #Reiichi Ōshima #Sorimachi #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 4: Cursed Parakeet Author's Notes Trivia *The Viz publication of this volume changed its title to "STRAWBERRY AND THE SOUL REAPERS". References Navigation 01